1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double door arrangement of the plug and sliding type for enclosing an exceptionally large door opening in the side of a railway box car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art pertaining to box car doors includes cars having enlarged door openings which are usually covered by a sliding door of a relatively large size also having a plug type of mechanism which upon operation thereof withdraws locking bolts from locked relation relative to a door frame and thereupon moves the door upwardly of the door opening whereupon it may be moved to one side of the opening. A somewhat smaller auxiliary door also is provided which also can be moved in sliding relation to one side of the door opening adjacent to the larger door thus, exposing the entire large door opening. Such auxiliary doors also are provided with locking arrangements which secure the auxiliary door in locked position. Such a door is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,984 including also for operating mechanisms for locking both doors in position. The present invention is particularly concerned with respect to a novel and more effective door locking arrangement for the auxiliary or smaller door of the combination.